Amu againist Tadase
by xxoikilluoxx
Summary: Amu moved to Europe after the Guardians betrayed her, she comes back before her freshman year for reveg when her song is found on youtube by Sanjo how will the Guadians deal with a different Amu and how will Ikuto deal with the new and improved Amu.AMUTO and Tadase BASHING if you are a Tadase fan dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Amu against Tadase**

Chapter 1

'It's almost been three years' a girl thought. This girl had bubblegum pink hair that went to her middle back with an X beret in her hair, honey gold eyes that held little to no emotion. She wore a dark pink U-neckline shirt that ended at her stomach with the same length black halter top underneath, a black leather skirt that ended at her thigh and flat bottom knee high boots.

"What are you thinking about Amu-chan" A voice asked her. She looked to see a small character on her shoulder. She had long pink hair in a side pony tail, with a heart beret in her hair; she wore a ruffled halter top and a short pink skirt.

"Nothing Ran" Amu said tapping her nose. She remembered how her so called friends betrayed and abandoned her. She lost eggs during that same night but they were born again when she left after 4 months.

"Are you sure Amu-chan" another voice said. Amu and Ran looked to see another chara, a blue one. She had long blue hair that went to her shoulders, she wore the same outfit amulet shade wore but minus the hat but she had a headband with a blue spade on it.

"Yes Miki I am I just can't stop the thought of what happened out of my head" Amu said sadly while her chara's gave her a look to sympathy and understanding.

"Me either, those guardians caused us to disappeared leaving Amu-chan alone for 4 lonely months" a lady like voice. They all looked to see a chara with long blonde hair that curled up to her middle back, she wore a green strapless green that ended at her knees, she had a clover beret in her hair.

"Yeah and it sucked but I'm glad I got you guys back along with these other eggs who have yet to hatch. She reached inside and pulled out 3 more eggs.

Once was a baby blue egg with a white microphone in the middle, another was a grey shaded one with a notebook in the middle, and the last one was a shaded pink that was the same design as Yoru's with the white in the middle but the rest light pink.

"I'm sure they will hatch soon Amu-chan" another voice said. They looked to see Dia, She had the same orange hair and yellow eyes, but her outfit was now a honey yellow halter top and a honey yellow ruffled skirt that ended mid-thigh. Her headband now has two diamonds on it.

"Meet two and I can't until they do" Amu said and the other chara's nodded. They looked to see Seiyo Academy down below and she frowned, she was back in her hometown after a few years.

She didn't want to come back here after all that had happen, but since her videos on YouTube was discovered, she got a call from Sanjo-chan, Kairi's sister about a contract, she just couldn't refuse.

"Hello ladies and Gentlemen we will be ladies in just a few moments I advise you to put your seatbelts on and we thank you for riding the Europe Express and have a very nice day" The pilot said.

Amu smiled and put her seatbelt on as her chara's returned to the chara case. She felt the plane lower as she got closer to the ground.

In the airport three people waited. One had short green hair, blue eyes with glasses lens, he was wearing a black blouse (the one in that one episode where he was spying of Tadase and Her don't remember the episode) and black jeans.

Another red hair that was in a half braid, teal green eyes with glasses as well, she wore a black shirt that wrapped completely around her neck and blue jeans.

The last one had long blonde hair in two ponytails, purple eyes that looked extremely bored and didn't want to be here; she wanted to be with her boyfriend Kukai instead of being here, all she heard that they were waiting on a new singer. She was wearing a purple shirt and black jeans.

"Sanjo-chan how long with it be" The girl asked impatiently as she tapped her foot on the tile floor.

"Be calm Utau, she should be here soon" Sanjo said smiling as she pushed her glasses up, boy was her brother and Utau in for a surprise when they found out who their new singer was.

"Sister why must I be here" Kairi asked. His chara Musahi who looked like him almost but had green eyes, a braid in the back and wore a green haori and hakamas.

"Because our mother entrusted me to take care of you while you went to school here plus I think you will be quite happy to see this person" Sanjo said getting both teens attention.

"Now I definitely want to know who this new singer is" Utau asked herself, who she really wanted to see was Amu, the girl who moved away after the little incident with guardians happened, she was the other joker who wasn't there but she immediately resigned herself after her best friend left.

"Me to" a sweet voice said as a little chara came out. She had shoulder length blonde hair, she had a little halo above her head, she wore a pink dress and had pink wings.

"Me too" A devious voice came. She had short purple hair, red eyes. She was wearing a bat shaped like red shirt that shoulder her belly and a short red shirt. She had black wings and a black tail.

"Me too Iru and Eru" Utau said. They then saw all kinds of people coming out the gate they were waiting in front off until they spotted a pink haired girl coming their way with a small smile.

"Aww Amu look at you know, you're so cute all grown up" Sanjo said hugging her and Amu hugged back. The two teen looked shocked at the newcomer or should they say their very best friend.

"Hello Kairi, Utau nice to see you again" Amu said as she greeted her best friends who shook off their shock and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Their chara greeted Amu's while they were shocked at their rebirth but they were happy to see them.

"Come let us get back to the apartment and get her settled in I have the guest bedroom ready for you" Sanjo said. The teens nodded and they went to the car chatting all the way and catching up on lost time.

**A/N: Here is my first Shugo Chara story, please read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu against Tadase**

Chapter 2

They finally arrived at Yukari's apartment. Utau, Kairi and Amu were chatting nonstop while they were getting Amu's luggage. Kairi said that he was staying with his sister until he was finished with highschool (he's going to be a first year because he skipped 6th grade).

"So Amu where were you, cause all those years ago when I went to see if you were ok your house was completely empty" Utau asked.

"Well after what happened my parents informed me that we were moving to Europe because the famous magazine said they wanted my mother to work for them and she accepted so we moved, I gained my reborn chara's after 4 months along with three more" Amu said showing them her newest eggs.

"Wow cool Amu but what are you going to do with the Guardians when you see them" Utau asked. Kairi was confused. What did happen with the Guardians and Amu?

"I don't know until I can think of something I will try to avoid them until school starts" Amu said as they went up the stairs that lead to the third floor where Yukari's apartment was.

"What happened to you and the Guardians I just got here a week ago so I don't know anything" Kairi asked.

"Well we were out one night looking for the X-eggs we sensed, when we saw them there were around 50 of them of all the people who were giving up their dreams, while I fought with like 20 of them the rest of the guardians were trapped so I went and got them out but got trapped myself and you want to know what they did to me" Amu asked darkly.

"What did they do" Kairi asked not liking the dark tone in her voice and he shivered.

"They just up and abandoned me lucky Utau arrived just in time to save me but my heart eggs already disappeared, Utau took me and that same week I moved" Amu said. Kairi clenched his hands into fist. What were the guardians do that to a person they could never replace?

"Well here we are, Amu-chan you will be sleeping on the couch since we have yet to clear out the other bedroom for you which we will have done in no time" Sanjo said. Amu nodded and went to the couch.

"So Amu what convince you to become a singer in the first place" Utau asked while both girls sat down on the couch while Kairi went to get them some snacks with the chara's following.

"Well when I moved to Europe I had to get a job for some of my middle school education for my business class, so I worked at this club that what popular and I became a singer though but after a while I quit because school kept getting in the way I created a YouTube account and posted some of the songs I wrote myself and to answer the question of where I was when I did this was in my bedroom on my laptop" Amu said.

"Wow can you sing the most recent song you just wrote what was it called oh yea Angel of Darkness (I do not own)" Utau asked. Amu blushed and looked down.

"I don't know Utau I was never really good at singing in front of people" Amu said embarrassed. Then she heard a small voice.

"Then change: Go from a girl who can't to a girl who can Sing, Dance, Twirl" A vice said. Amu's X-beret then turned into a microphone and she stood up and started to sing.

"**Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness**

The World Is In Your Hand  
But I Will Fight Until The End

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

Don't Follow Your Command  
But I Will Fight  
And I Will Stand

When Darkness Falls  
Pain Is All  
The Angel Of Darkness  
Will Leave Behind

But I Will  
Fight

The Love Is Lost  
Beauty And Light  
Have Vanished From Garden Of Delight  
The Dreams Are Gone  
Midnight Has Come  
The Darkness Is Our New Kingdom  
Yeah, Yeah

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

The World Is In Your Hand  
But I Will Fight Until The End

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

Don't Follow Your Command  
But I Will Fight  
And I Will Stand

Hunt Goes On  
Deep In The Night  
Time To Pray  
Down On Your Knees  
You Can't Hide  
From Thee Eternal Light  
Until My Last Breath  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight  
I Will Fight

I Realize The Stars They Die  
Darkness Has Fallen In Paradise  
But Well Be Strong And We Will Fight  
Against The Creatures Of The Night

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

The World Is In Your Hand  
But I Will Fight Until The End

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

Don't Follow Your Command  
But I Will Fight And I Will Stand"

Utau and anyone else who was watching was in awe, Amu had an amazing singing voice and Utau admired her own best friend. They watched as the baby blue eye come out of the bag and go in front of Amu.

Crack

The egg popped open to revel a small female chara with dark purple hair that was in a side braid and curled (like Elizabeth in Black Butler), she had a blue head band on with a microphone on it, she wore a blue dress (think of the black outfit Utau was wearing when she was not on stage) and some ankle boots and tights.

"Hello I'm Lia and I'm your desire to be able to sing in front of the whole world without nervousness" Lia said with a smile. Amu smiled and nodded. Lia then went over to meet her sisters and her new friends.

"Wow that was an amazing voice Amu I admire your voice maybe for your first CD we could sing together" Utau said with a smile. Amu nodded with a blush.

"Well Amu, Utau here is some tea and some sushi snacks for you" Kairi said. Amu and Utau both said thanks and went on eating while chatting some more.

"Hey I'm going to go out if you don't mind" Amu said. Utau and Kairi both shook their heads that they didn't mind. Kagome put on her boots and her and her new chara's went out.

She went down the street to the park she and the Guardians always went to and that brought up some unwanted memories that she shook off, she hated the guardians and it was going to stay that way.

She walked through the park until she went to the same place where Utau sung and the day she tried to be her manager. Little did she know that a certain blue haired boy was going to the same area.

Ikuto walked though the park, the sunset reflected off his midnight blue hair. He wore a black tee shirt and blue jeans (the same jeans he wore at the park where he shared the ice cream with Amu)

He looked to the side to see a cat like chara with midnight blue hair, golden eyes, he wore a black tank top with a cross on his chest, and he had blue paws on his hands and feet with a tail.

"Ikuto I sense other chara nya" He said. Ikuto nodded.

"Show me Yoru" Ikuto said and followed his chara to enter the center of the park where a familiar pinked hair girl sat with familiar but not chara.

"Amu is that you" Ikuto said and Amu looked up only to gasp


End file.
